


Let's Go Adventures

by DreamNotePrincess



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pallet Town, Rock Tunnel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: A Bendy Pokemon AU. Henry and Susie finally reached the age of 10 years old and can finally start their Pokemon journey. Susie gets an Eevee from Prof.Oak and Henry gets a gift from his father containing a Pikachu. The two follow their own paths during their journey but keep running into a young boy named Joey who seems to have ties with the villainous Team Rocket.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another AU I’ve been working on called Pokemon Let’s Go! AU. Its a Bendy Pokemon AU I created for Pokemon Let’s Go!Pikachu and Eevee coming out this year in November. I thought this would be a fun AU to play around and enjoy!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A bright sunny day shined upon Pallet Town. For a sunny day like this it would be the start of a new journey for two new trainers. 

A young boy.

And a young girl. 

The young boy was finishing up his breakfast so he can start his journey. Once he was done, he put his dishes away got dressed into his blue and white T-shirt with a Poke ball on the side, his black shorts, and blue and black shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. “I’m ready! Henry its time for your journey!” The boy told himself. 

“Henry!” A woman called out.

“Yeah mom!” Henry yelled back. 

“Come down! I have something for you!” Henry smiled and ran downstairs. There he saw his mother holding something behind her back. “Sit down sweetie.” Henry went to the couch to sit down. Henry’s mom chuckled and from her back was a small package. “Happy Birthday, son.”

Henry smiled and opened up the gift. Inside was a Poke ball with an electric bolt on the top. Henry picked it up and looked at the ball. “Is this my Pokémon?” Henry asked. 

Henry’s mom nodded. “Your father sent this to you for your birthday.” Henry smiled looking at the picture frame with him and his father together. Henry’s father went on business over in a neighboring region, and couldn’t say goodbye to his son today. 

Henry got up from his seat holding the Poke ball. “Alright! Pokémon, come on out!” He threw the Poke ball and it opened releasing a yellow mouse like Pokémon. 

“Pika?” The creature asked.

Henry smiled. “A Pikachu! Cool!” Henry smiled. 

Henry’s mother chuckled. “Your father told me about the Pikachu you saw in the woods with him on your last birthday, so before he left he went over to Viridian Forest and caught one for you.” She explained. Henry smiled hearing the story and went over to his Pikachu.

The mouse Pokémon looked at Henry tilting his head. “Hi Pikachu I’m your new trainer, Henry.” Henry introduced. 

“Pika!” Pikachu growled.

“Hey don’t be scared, I’m not going to hurt you.” Henry held his hand out for Pikachu to sniff, so he could know Henry isn’t bad. Pikachu sniffed Henry’s hand, and turned away. “Come on Pikachu.”

“Henry, be patient with Pikachu. You two just met.” 

Henry looked at his mom and back at Pikachu who snickered at his new trainer. Henry sighed in defeat; he hoped that no other trainer is going through what he’s going through.

The young girl was putting her shoes on and was ready to head out the door. “Bye mom!” She called out.

The mother of the girl came out from the kitchen and smiled. “Okay Susie! Be careful!” She yelled.

Susie smiled. “I will!” She yelled leaving the house. Susie ran to Professor Oak’s laboratory the day was finally here for Susie. She was so excited for getting her new Pokémon she didn’t know another young boy was leaving the lab, and bumped into him. “Oops! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you!” Susie apologized.

The boy didn’t reply to her just simply glared at her. “Just watch it next time.” He sneered walking off. Susie glared at the boy over his behavior.

“Hey! I said I was sorry!” Susie yelled back. She scoffed seeing the boy walking away ignoring her, “rude.” 

An older man in a white lab coat walked out and saw Susie. “Ah you must be Susie.” Susie looked up and walked over to the man.

“Oh! Professor Oak! I’m here!” Susie smiled.

“Ah! You must be Susie.” Susie nodded giving a giggle. “I’ve been waiting for you, come on in.” Susie followed Professor Oak inside his laboratory. 

Susie was excited to get her first Pokémon, she wondered what Pokémon she was going to get. “Maybe a Bulbasaur? Or a Squirtle? Maybe a Charmander!” She thought to herself. There were so many options for a starter Pokémon that she didn’t know who to pick. Susie went over to a table where four Poke balls were set, but to Susie’s surprise three Poke balls were open. “W-What?” 

Professor Oak looked at the young girl. “Sorry, but three other trainers got their Pokémon.” Susie sighed in defeat. “But,” Susie looked up, “There is one Pokémon left just for you.” 

Susie walked over to the desk and picked up the Poke ball. She looked at it and took a deep breath whatever this Pokémon is it will be her partner for the start of her journey. She threw the Poke ball, and out came a brown dog like Pokémon.

“Vee?” The Pokémon cried.

Susie’s eyes widen, sparkling with delight. Professor Oak walked over to her. “This here is Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon.” He introduced. “I found this Eevee injured in the woods, and after spending time with me I decided to give her a chance to look for a trainer.” 

Eevee looked at Susie and smiled. “Eevee!” Eevee called out. The Evolution Pokémon put her paws on Susie’s hands. “Aww! Your so cute!” Susie squealed. The trainer picked up her Pokémon and held her tightly. Eevee felt comfortable with the hug and rested her head on Susie’s shoulder. “Professor. I’ll take Eevee!” 

Professor Oak smiled. “I’ll get your Pokédex and Poke balls.” He said leaving to get Susie’s things to get the trainer the stuff she needs for her journey.

“Eevee. Is it okay to name you Alice?” Susie asked. Eevee tilted her head and nodded.  
“Vee!” Alice called out. 

Susie giggled, “Okay! Alice we’re a team!” 

Henry then ran outside, and looked back at Pikachu who tilted his head at him. “Come on Pikachu! We got to get going!” Henry called out.

Pikachu turned away. Henry sighed and went back in trying to bring Pikachu. “Come on! We’re a team! We have to work together!” Henry yelled.

Pikachu struggled not to go with his trainer. “Pika…CHUU!” Pikachu yelled releasing electricity at Henry electrocuting him. Henry coughed up smoke and collapsed on the ground. Pikachu laughed at his trainer injured from his electricity. Henry shook it off and was ready to tell off his own Pokémon. 

“Henry?” A voice asked.

Henry looked up and saw the kid. “Oh, hi Joey.” 

“Starting your journey today, too?” Joey asked.

Henry smiled, “Yep!” Henry brushed himself off and faced his friend. “So starting your journey?” 

Joey nodded. “Yes. I got my Pokémon from Professor Oak just now.” Joey showed his Poke ball to Henry, making the later surprised.

“Cool! I got my Pokémon from my dad. Introducing Pikachu!” Henry announced, but Pikachu was asleep ignoring Henry. Joey laughed seeing Henry’s Pokémon not paying attention to him. Henry glared at his friend over it. “Come on Pikachu! I need you!” Pikachu lifted up his ear and looked at his trainer begging for him. The mouse Pokémon rolled his eye and walked over to his trainer. “See. He’s listening to me now.”

Joey chuckled. “Well see about it. Anyways I’m off.” Joey walked away and headed to the next town.

Henry looked at Pikachu and smiled. “Well come on Pikachu! Let’s go!” Henry cheered running off. Pikachu sighed and followed Henry. 

Susie left the lab and looked at Route 1 ahead of her. “Well Alice. Here we are the first step to our adventure.” She said. “Ready?”

“Vee!” Alice cheered. The two ran to Route 1 to start their own journey as well.

Three trainers. Each with their own story in the world of Pokémon. This is the adventure of Henry and Susie in the world of Pokémon!


	2. Henry's Path Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay on fanfics. I've been busy editing one of my own fanfics. Last week my friends and I we're talking about the future of BATIM, and it made me want to turn one of my AU's into its own thing. You'll see the edited version of this fanfic once I update the next chapter. Until then, enjoy the next chapter of my Pokemon AU!

Henry was walking through Viridian Forest with Pikachu trailing right behind him. “Pikachu! Come on!” Henry yelled. Pikachu turned away not looking at his trainer. Henry groaned and walked over to Pikachu. “Pikachu what can I do so you can listen to me!” He begged. 

Pikachu thought and pointed where the exit is. Henry groaned, and sat on the ground looking at his Pokémon thinking what to do to gain Pikachu’s trust. Snapping his fingers, Henry got an idea. “What if I gave you a name?” 

“Pi!” Pikachu replied. 

Henry looked at his Pikachu head to toe to think of a name for his Pokémon. Henry then spotted the brown part of Pikachu’s tail has a significant pattern. “How about I name you Bendy, for your tail!”

Pikachu felt offended and used his Thundershock to shock Henry. Henry’s eyes turned into swirls, and his hair was standing up due to Thundershock. He shook it off and glared at his Pikachu, who was now laughing at him. “That’s not funny!” Henry yelled. Pikachu just continued to laugh, making Henry just glare.

RUSTLE! RUSTLE!

Henry and Bendy turned back hearing rustle in the bushes. Bendy jumped in front of Henry, cheeks sparkling with electricity. “So are you ready to battle?” Henry asked. Bendy didn’t listen, and ran to the bushes. “Bendy! Wait!”  
Bendy used Quick Attack on the bushes knocking the red fox Pokémon, Vulpix out. Henry gasped seeing the Vulpix. “A Vulpix!” Henry shouted. Henry grabbed his Pokedex and scanned Vulpix. 

Vulpix: The Fox Pokémon  
At the time of birth, it just has one tail. The tail splits from its tip, as it gets older. 

“But, Vulpix don’t live around here!” Henry yelled. He smiled seeing his chance to capture a rare Pokémon. “This is my chance of capturing my first Pokémon! Come on Bendy!” 

Bendy sighed and just lied down on the ground. Henry collapsed seeing Bendy being incompetent with him. “Come on Bendy!” Henry yelled. Vulpix turned around and ran off. “Vulpix wait!” Once Vulpix ran out of sight, Henry sighed failing at capturing a Vulpix. 

At night, Henry made a campfire and was enjoying the lunch his mother prepared for him before he left on his journey. Henry turned to see Bendy already asleep turning away from him. Henry sighed, as he put the fire out and whispered, “Night Bendy.” as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Henry woke up to Bendy’s tail to his face. “Morning, Bendy.” Henry mumbled, stretching. Bendy used his tail and slapped Henry’s face. “Hey!”

Bendy chuckled loving to tease Henry. Henry groaned, got up and packed everything up in his bag. “We’re almost out of the woods Bendy then we’ll be a Pewter City for our gym battle!” Bendy’s ears twitched hearing the words gym battle. “You know, where we battle stronger trainers and win badges. We collect all eight we can battle the Elite Four and become champions!” 

“Pika!” Bendy squeaked. 

“Yeah! My dream is to battle the Champion of the Elite Four!” Henry exclaimed. “You and I will be a team! Catch new Pokémon, and our team will be amazing! What do you say?” Henry asked having his hand out. Bendy looked at his trainer’s hand, and they shook it. Or at least what Henry thought…

“Pika…CHUUU!!!” Bendy yelled shocking Henry and almost every creature in Viridian Forest. Bendy chuckled and ran out of the forest. 

“Bendy!” Henry yelled chasing after his Pokémon. Henry chased Bendy all the way to the other part of the forest. Henry grabbed Bendy, and stared at him. “Why don’t you like me, Bendy?” Henry asked. 

Bendy turned away not looking at his trainer. “Bendy come on, is something wrong?” 

“Pika!” Bendy turned away. Henry sighed. “Bendy, is something wrong? Why won’t you trust me?” He asked. Bendy just turned away, not wanting to pay attention to his trainer. “I want us to be the closest of friends, and the only way we could do that is if you would listen to me. Could you do that, please?” Bendy didn’t respond, but faced his trainer. “Give me a chance, please.” Henry begged. Bendy sighed and agreed. Henry smiled hugging his Pikachu. “Thank you, Bendy!” Bendy was blushing, but tried not to show much emotion. “So let’s get to training!”

“Pika!” Bendy cheered.

From there, Henry and Bendy battled trainers and caught some Pokémon to help them in their travels. After enough training Henry and Bendy made it to Pewter City.

“Well here we are Bendy.” Henry and Bendy we’re at the steps of the Pewter City Gym. Henry faced his starter Pokémon, “you ready for this?” Henry asked. 

“Pika!” Bendy shouted. Henry smiled and knocked on the door of the gym. The gym door opened and the two walked in. 

The gym was empty, and dark. No trainer or gym leader in sight. “Hello! Gym Leader are you there?” Henry called out.

“Pika! Pika! Pikachu!” Bendy called out too. 

The lights started to come on blinding the two. “So you’re here to challenge my gym!” A voice boomed. Henry and Bendy turned around and saw the Gym Leader of Pewter City, Brock. 

“Yes! My name is Henry and I am here to challenge the gym leader!” Henry yelled back.

Brock chuckled. “So you’re one of the many new trainers I heard about.” Henry nodded. Brock smiled and threw a Pokeball. Out of the Pokeball was a Geodude. 

“Geodude.” The rock-Pokémon called out. 

Bendy jumped out of Henry’s arms to face the rock-type Pokémon. “Bendy, you ready?” Henry asked. 

“Pika!” Bendy replied. The electric-type and rock-type went into a stare down. 

“Bendy! Thundershock!” Henry yelled. 

Bendy released electricity towards Geodude, but the Geodude didn’t take a single damage. Geodude shook it off, Bendy and Henry we’re in shock seeing Geodude took nothing. 

“Now Geodude, Tackle!” Brock commanded. 

Geodude then rammed into Bendy, making the mouse Pokémon fall back. “Bendy are you okay?” Henry asked. Bendy got up, still wanting to battle.

“You see Henry, Geodude is a Rock/Ground type Pokémon. Ground-types don’t get any damage from Electric-type moves.” Brock explained.

Henry looked at Bendy; he thought he could keep on going and keep using him against Brock’s Geodude. However, another part of him realized Bendy could get hurt and he would never win at this rate. Henry looked at the Pokémon he captured from earlier and thought of his plan. 

“Bendy! Come back!” Henry yelled. Bendy ran back Henry, as the later pulled out a Pokeball, and called out his next Pokémon. “Mankey! Let’s go!” 

The Pig Monkey Pokémon stared at the Rock Pokémon. “Use Low Kick!” Henry commanded. Mankey then kicked Geodude hard. The Rock Pokémon slammed into the wall knocking it out.

“Yes! That was easy!” Henry cheered. 

Brock put Geodude back into its Pokeball. “Not bad, but let’s see if you can handle my Onix!” He threw his Pokeball and out came a large rock-type Pokémon. 

“Mankey! Use Low Kick again!” Henry commanded. 

Mankey kicked Onix, but it didn’t do a lot of damage like what happened with Geodude. “Now Onix use Tackle!” Brock commanded. 

Onix roared and rammed into Mankey. Mankey dealt critical damage and was knocked out. 

“Mankey, return!” Henry yelled, returning the fighting-type Pokémon back into its ball. Henry grabbed another Pokeball, and threw it. “Come on out, Nidoran!” 

A blue, female Nidoran came out of the Pokeball. “Use Poison Sting!” 

Nidoran launched stingers at Onix; it didn’t do a single thing till Onix felt some pain. “Onix! Use Bide!” Onix roared and charged up energy. 

“Nidoran, keep using Poison Sting!” Henry commanded. 

Nidoran kept launching Poison Sting at Onix till it was powered up. Onix then light up and blasted a light at Nidoran, knocking her out. 

“Nidoran!” Henry shouted. He took out his Pokeball and put her back in. Henry only had Bendy left on the team. He saw how strong Brock was, but he didn’t have any choice. He sighed and brought Bendy back in to battle. “Bendy let’s go!” 

Bendy went up to battle. Henry had to think of something fast before the battle ends with him loosing. Henry then thought of an idea. “Bendy, use Quick Attack!” 

Bendy then dashed and attacked Onix. “Onix! Use Tackle!” Brock yelled.

“Bendy doge it!” Henry yelled back. Bendy missed Onix’s move, suddenly the rock-type felt pain. 

“Onix what’s wrong?” Brock asked. He then remembered Nidoran using Poison Sting on Onix earlier, and it came to the conclusion that Onix is poisoned. 

“Did Nidoran poison Onix?” Henry asked himself. He gave a small smile and looked at his Pokeball. “Thanks Nidoran.” Henry then looked back at Onix, wanting to finish this battle once and for all. “Now! Quick Attack!” Henry yelled.

Bendy then dashed and slammed into Onix, knocking it out. Brock and Henry we’re both in shock over an electric-type taking down a rock-type Pokémon. “Bendy, you did it!” Henry smiled.

“Pika!” Bendy cheered hugging his trainer. 

Brock put Onix back into its Pokeball and walked up to Henry. “Congratulations, Henry.” Brock said walking over to the young trainer. He went into his pocket and pulled out a badge for the young boy. “You and your Pokémon worked together great, and you earn this, a Boulder Badge.” 

Henry looked at the badge, and picked it up looking at it shine. “Wow! Thank you.” Brock nodded in reply. 

Outside the gym Brock led Henry to the next route. “If you take this route here, you can make it to the next gym.”

“Thank you, Brock.” Henry looked at Bendy, “Ready to get going?” 

“Pika!” Bendy nodded. Henry and Bendy ran off to the next route to keep the adventure going.


	3. Susie's Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're two months away till Pokemon Let's Go! Pikachu and Eevee and I had to get this chapter done before I forget. Also you realized I skipped Susie's battle with Brock, but I'm following the format of Pokemon Origins where I'll be skipping some battles so it focuses more on the story.

Susie screamed as she Alice and another Pokémon called Jigglypuff escaped the cave. “Alice! Use Swift!” Susie yelled. Alice the Eevee faced the Pokémon coming towards them, which were Zubat and used Swift to scare the bat Pokémon back into the cave. Susie sighed and pets her Eevee, “thanks Alice.”

“Vee!” Alice cheered. 

“Are you okay Jigglypuff?” Susie asked. Jigglypuff opened her eyes seeing she escaped from the cave. 

“Puff! Puff! Jigglypuff!” Jigglypuff cheered. She jumped out of Susie’s arms and bounced around seeing the green grass and the sunset in the sky. Susie giggled seeing the pink Pokémon being happy. Jigglypuff then jumped into Susie’s arms hugging her as a thank you. Susie smiled and put Jigglypuff down as she walked to the neighboring town. Though Jigglypuff followed her. 

“Jigglypuff?” Susie asked. Jigglypuff smiled and cheered, “Oh I get it! You want to join me and Alice.” 

“Jiggly!” Jigglypuff cheered. 

Susie looked into her bag and took out a Poké ball, “welcome to the team Jigglypuff!” Jigglypuff cheered and Susie tapped the ball onto the balloon Pokémon. After three clicks, Jigglypuff was caught. “Yes!” She cheered. Susie looked at the Poke ball and smiled holding the Poke ball close. 

Susie and Alice made it too Cerulean City to compete in their next gym battle. Susie ran to the gym and tried opening the door to see it was locked. She then read the sign:

CLOSED TONIGHT!  
GYM WILL OPEN TOMORROW MORNING!

“Well Alice, looks like we have to find a place to spend the night till tomorrow morning.” Susie explained. Susie walked into a Pokémon Center to get a good night rest. Once they got into the Pokémon Center, Susie got a room and was in bed ready for some sleep. “Night Alice! I’ll see you in the morning.” Susie pulled the blankets and fell asleep. 

The next morning, Susie woke to someone giving her a lick on the cheek. Susie giggled, “Alice. I’ll wake up in a few seconds.” Alice woke up and turned not being the one licking Susie. Alice growled at the Pokémon who was licking Susie. The trainer woke up and her eyes widen at what was licking her. 

Susie screamed loud waking everyone in the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy ran into Susie’s room, “What’s wrong?” she asked. Nurse Joy looked and saw Bulbasaur licking Susie. The trainer was nervous, but realized that it was just a Bulbasaur licking her. 

“A Bulbasaur?” Susie asked.

“Bulba!” Bulbasaur replied. 

Nurse Joy chuckled. “Oh that’s a Bulbasaur I was taking care of. Its trainer left this little one alone, and I’ve been taking care of it since.” She explained. 

Susie looked down and pets the grass-type Pokémon, “Sorry for scaring you earlier, but you’re a cool Pokémon.” Susie soothed. Bulbasaur purred and smiled enjoying the affection Susie gave it. 

Nurse Joy smiled at the trainer seeing how much she cared for the Pokémon. “Susie, would you like to take care of Bulbasaur?” She asked. 

Susie was shocked, Nurse Joey was giving her Bulbasaur for her. “Nurse Joy, are you sure?” Susie asked. 

Nurse Joy nodded, “Of course. Bulbasaur seems to like you.” 

“Bulba! Bulbasaur!” Bulbasaur smiled. Susie pets the Grass-type Pokémon. “Okay I will!” Susie smiled and giggled welcoming her new member. 

“Wonderful!” Nurse Joy clapped. “Take good care of it.” 

“I will!” 

After eating breakfast, Susie left the Pokémon Center and went back to the gym. To her relief she saw the “Closed” sign gone. 

“Alright let’s go!” Susie cheered. She opened the door and ran into the gym only to slip and fall into a poll. Alice and Bulbasaur freaked out over their trainer falling into the pool. Susie was okay, as she swam up to the surface, coughing up water. 

“Miss, are you okay?” A voice asked. Susie looked up to see a young girl with orange hair looking worried at the young trainer.

“Yeah.” Susie replied as the girl helped her out of the pool and got her towel to dry off. “Thank you.”

The girl smiled, “you’re welcome.” 

The two girls sat down in a bench drinking some hot tea, the orange haired girl introduced herself, “I’m Misty, and I’m the Gym Leader of Cerulean City.” 

“Hi Misty. I’m Susie. I’m here to battle you.” Susie replied. 

Misty chuckled, “So you’re one of the trainers I heard from Brock that are here to battle me.” She explained.

Once Susie dried off, she was able to start her battle with Misty. “I’m using two of my water-type Pokémon! What about you?” Misty asked.

“I’ll be using two as well!” Susie replied.

“Alright,” Misty grabbed out a Poke ball, “go Staryu!” She threw the Poke ball and out came a starfish like Pokémon called Staryu. Staryu did its call and went in front of its trainer. 

Susie looked at her surroundings; she saw water and remembered what Pokémon are good against water-types. She grabbed her Poke ball, and called out, “Bulbasaur! Go!” She yelled. 

“Bulba!” Bulbasaur cried as it was let out of its Poke ball. Bulbasaur faced its opponent and waited for Susie to command what move to use.

“Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!” Susie commanded. Bulbasaur released the vines from its bulb and started to hit Staryu, dealing major damage. Out of sheer luck, Staryu was defeated. 

“Staryu no!” Misty yelled. 

“Alright, Bulbasaur!” Susie cheered and hugged her newest team member doing well in battle, “this battle is easy! Let’s try for round 2!” 

“Bulbasaur!” Bulbasaur replied.

Misty returned Staryu to its Poke ball, and grabbed her next Poke ball. “Alright! Starmie, let’s go!” Misty yelled throwing her Poke ball and out came Starmie. It looked like Staryu only with more points and in purple. 

Susie looked at Bulbasaur, “let’s keep doing what we’re doing!” 

“Bulba!” 

“Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!”

Bulbasaur released vines and started to attack Starmie. Starmie dealt damage, but not as much as Staryu did. “What?” Susie asked.

Misty smirked, “Starmie, Recover.” 

Starmie started to glow and the damage was healed.

“No way! It healed!” Susie yelled. 

“Now Starmie! Water Pulse!” Misty commanded. 

Starmie launched an orb of water at Bulbasaur, while it didn’t do much damage Bulbasaur got confused and was dizzy wobbling around. “Bulbasaur, are you okay?” Susie asked, but Bulbasaur didn’t reply just being dizzy. 

“Starmie! Use Rapid Spin!” Misty commanded. 

Starmie started to spin and rammed into Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur got up, but used its whip on itself shocking Susie. Susie grabbed Bulbasaur’s Poke ball and returned Bulbasaur. She then looked at Alice, who was ready to battle. “Alice, ready?” 

“Eevee!” Alice called out running in front of Susie.

“I can beat an Eevee! Starmie use Water Pulse!” Misty commanded.

Starmie released another Water Pulse attack, but Alice was able to miss it. “Alice use Swift!” 

Alice then did a summersault and released a bunch of stars at Starmie. Starmie didn’t deal too much damage, so it didn’t worry Misty. “Starmie use Rapid Spin!” She commanded. 

Starmie did Rapid Spin again hitting Alice, knocking her to the ground. Alice was able to get up, while the attack did damage it wasn’t as bad. “Alice use Bite!” Susie commanded. 

Alice ran and went on one of Starmie’s points and bite into it. Starmie started to cry as the dark-type move took effect on the half psychic and water-type Pokémon! “Starmie no!” Misty yelled. 

“Now Alice, finish it with Tackle!” Susie commanded. Alice ran fast and tackled Starmie into a wall. Misty was shocked seeing how strong this little Eevee was against a Pokémon like Starmie. “Alice! That was amazing!” Susie yelled. 

“No way.” Misty said shocked. With a sigh she put Starmie back into its Poke ball and walked up to Susie. “You’re an amazing trainer Susie.”

“Thank you.” Susie replied.

Misty went into her pocket and grabbed out a teardrop badge. “This is the Cascade Badge. You earned it.” Susie got the badge and looked at it with a smile.

“Wow! Thank you!” Susie cheered. 

After healing her Pokémon, Susie was about to walk into Route 24 to gain more training. However, Joey appeared and faced Susie. “So your Susie.” He said. Susie gasped and looked up at Joey.

“Um, yeah.” Susie replied.

Joey took out his Poke ball making the young girl gasped, “Battle me.” 

Susie was in shock and surprise. She just got done with her battle with Misty, and now is asked for another battle. “Okay then.” Susie trembled. She went to face Joey as Alice decided to battle Joey’s Pokémon. 

“Charmander let’s go!” Joey yelled throwing a Poke ball releasing a fire-type lizard Pokémon. 

“Charmander!” Charmander cried out. 

It was an intense stare down between the two Pokémon and their trainers. It took a moment before Susie decided to throw in the first move, “Alice! Tackle!” 

Alice ran towards Charmander, but the fire-type dodged the move making Alice and Susie shocked. “Charmander, Ember!” Joey commanded. 

Charmander released Ember on Alice. Making the Eevee stop in her tracks. Susie gasped seeing her Pokémon getting injured. “Alice!” Susie gasped.

“Charmander, Metal Claw!” Joey commanded. Charamnder’s claws glowed white and scratched Alice on the cheek. Susie gasped as Alice fell on the ground with a bloody scratch on Alice’s face. Susie ran and carried her starter as she stared at Joey returning Charmander back into its Poke ball and walking away. Susie just felt distraught seeing Alice hurt and bleeding. 

Later, Susie was back at the Pokémon Center worried about Alice. She waited on Nurse Joy to give her the news. Her thoughts came true as Nurse Joy walked in, “Your Eevee is fine. The wound isn’t infected.” 

Susie sighed in relief seeing her Alice is all right. “That’s good.” 

Nurse Joy looked concerned for the young girl, but recognized her feelings. “Did a young boy and a Charmander attack you?” She asked.

Susie looked up surprised, “how did you know?” She asked.

“That same trainer attacked many other trainers before you, and any of their Pokémon suffered scratches and burns.” Nurse Joy explained remember trainers coming in with burned or injured Pokémon. 

Susie was in shock and anger over the trainer she wanted to know whom this trainer was so he can pay for hurting Alice, but that wasn’t the time now. She needed to trainer harder so she can defeat Joey. To Susie, he was going to pay for hurting Alice.


	4. Henry's Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Let’s Go! Eevee came out. I’ve been wanting to work more on my BATIM Pokemon AU. So I finally got some time to work on it today despite some stuff going on this week. 
> 
> I rather not say since its personal, but today while my morning was bad, it got better. So now my mind is clear I got time to work on stories and everything. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Since meeting his Pikachu, Bendy. Henry has gathered new friends on his team as well as two badges, the Cascade Badge and the Thunder Badge. Now the two were on their way to Celadon City for Henry’s 4th badge. Bendy did extremely well during his battle with Misty, and his Nidoran, now a Nidorina did well during Lt. Surge. The team was walking on Route 10 to Rock Tunnel when Bendy stopped and saw the Vulpix from before. 

“Bendy.” Henry started. The mouse Pokémon looked at his trainer, “is that the same Vulpix we saw back at Viridian Forest?” 

Bendy got a close look and smiled, “Pika!” He cheered agreeing with his trainer that, yes, this was the same Vulpix they met on the start of their journey. Bendy jumped off of Henry’s shoulders and ran towards the fox Pokémon. 

“Pika! Pika!” Bendy yelled. 

Vulpix heard Bendy’s calls and turned to see the Mouse Pokémon running towards him along with his trainer. Vulpix whimpered and ran off. “W-wait!” Henry yelled chasing after the fox Pokémon. Henry chased Vulpix inside Rock Tunnel.

Inside the cave, Henry realized that it was dark and couldn’t see anything in sight. Bendy shivered cuddling up to Henry in fear. “Hang on.” Henry grabbed a flashlight and turned it on. “There, now we got some light.” Henry walked around using the flashlight hoping to find Vulpix. 

There were many rock type Pokémon and trainers that Nidorina was able to ram through, but Vulpix being a fire-type was what made Henry concerned the most. “Vulpix!”

“Pikachu!” Bendy called out. The mouse Pokémon stopped when he heard whimpers coming from the farther part of the cave. Bendy ran with his trainer following pursuit. 

Vulpix whimpered as Onix, Geodude and a Machop chuckling over the wimpy Pokémon cornered it to a wall. “Hey!” Henry yelled. The three Pokémon turned to see Nidorina, Bendy and Henry coming by. “Three against one isn’t fair!” 

Machop smirked and was about to hit Henry with a punch, but Bendy used Iron Tail to block it. Machop smirked, loving a good battle. Machop went in with a Low Kick, but Bendy dodged it. 

“Bendy! Thunder!” Henry yelled.

“Pika-chuuu!!” Bendy yelled as he released the electric attack on Machop. Onix and Geodude looked in shock seeing their friend defeated. Onix and Geodude glared and went in with their attacks on Bendy.

“Nidorina, Double Kick! Bendy, Iron Tail!” Henry yelled.

Nidorina jumped in front of Bendy and used Double Kick on Onix. Bendy then used his Iron Tail on Geodude knocking them out as well. 

Vulpix saw the fight and was surprised with Pikachu and Nidorina’s combination. Bendy and Nidoran high five over their victory as Henry gave them each a pat. “Great job!” He cheered. Henry looked at Vulpix, who in return shivered seeing him. “Vulpix, are you okay?”

Vulpix stepped back and tried to run again, “W-wait!” Vulpix stopped and turned. “I’m not going to hurt you Vulpix.” Vulpix whimpered. Henry tried to pet the fox Pokémon, but Vulpix swatted his hand away. 

Henry flinched holding his hand. Bendy got worried and went over to his trainer. The electric-type Pokémon looked at Henry’s wound and gave it a lick to make it feel better. 

Vulpix saw the damage it’s done and drooped its ears down and whimpered. “Vulpix. Its okay.” Vulpix picked his ears up and looked at Henry. “It’s just a scratch.” Vulpix still felt guilty over the fact he injured a trainer. 

Henry gave a small smile towards Vulpix and held his hand out, “Come with me Vulpix. You’ll be fine.” Vulpix looked at Henry and scooted back. Bendy put his hand on the fire-type nodding to show him that Henry would mean no harm. Vulpix slowly walked towards the trainer. Vulpix sniffed his hands and started to nuzzle on Henry. Henry chuckled and picked up the little fox Pokémon. “Alright, let’s get out of here.” Henry got up grabbed his flashlight as his team went out of Rock Tunnel. 

The group finally escaped breathing in the fresh air. Henry put Vulpix down, “there. Now you’ll be okay.” He said. Vulpix smiled and nuzzled on Henry’s leg. Henry chuckled and pets the fox Pokémon. “Vulpix.”

“Pix.” Vulpix whimpered.

“Would you like to join me, Nidorina, and Bendy?” Henry asked. 

“Vul!” Vulpix whimpered once more. Vulpix looked down wondering if he should. Vulpix has met Henry before, and now wants him to join his team. Vulpix felt Nidorina and Bendy’s paws on his shoulder telling the fox Pokémon they would love to have him around. 

Vulpix thought once more and jumped in Henry’s arms barking in joy. Henry smiled and pets the little Fox Pokémon. “Welcome to the team, Boris.” Henry smiled giving Vulpix a nickname. 

“Vulpix!” Boris barked.


	5. Susie's Path

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this chapter done yesterday, but I was busy after I got this done I'm posting it today. As I worked on this I suffered though the weekend with a headache due to some stuff going on, but I'm feeling better...sort of. 
> 
> I would rather not go into detail, but enjoy the story!

Susie shivered as she slowly walked to the next town; Lavender Town; The town where dead Pokémon are laid to rest. The girl gave a gulp as she took the step into town. Alice shivered and stayed close to Susie. “Its okay Alice. Stick close to me and you’ll be fine.” 

The Eevee whimpered and jumped into Susie’s arms. Susie pets her Eevee giving the little Pokémon some comfort. The two walked into a Pokémon Center to get rest before heading to Saffron City to compete at the gym. 

Once she walked in, she felt the atmosphere wasn’t like at most Pokémon Centers. She felt sadness, worry and gloom all around her. Trainers holding their Pokémon close to them, some waited crying or shaking over the fate of their Pokémon. Susie never saw a Pokémon Center like this before.

“What happened here?” Susie asked. 

A trainer spoke up, “our Pokémon.” He replied. “A spirit took over the tower and we tried to battle it, but our Pokémon was no match for it.” He explained. Susie looked up as one girl ran up and cried holding her injured Flareon who was just released from Nurse Joy’s care. 

Susie felt sorry for the young girl, but felt relieved that her Pokémon didn’t suffer far worse. Though Susie was determined to see this spirit and battle it. “Where did you find this spirit?” She asked. 

The man sighed and pointed over at the tower next to the Pokémon Center. “The Pokémon Tower. Legends say a spirit of a Pokémon lives there and harms other living Pokémon.” 

Susie gulped; Alice shivered seeing the tall tower. All they needed was thunder and lightning in the background and it was the perfect setting for a horror movie. Susie walked towards the entrance of the Pokémon Tower and felt the gloomy presence lurking around. 

The young female trainer saw tombstones of Pokémon, trainers crying over their dead Pokémon. It was awful! Susie slowly walked not taking her eyes off the morning trainers. Susie walked up the stairs and felt she got hit with a wave of cold air. 

Alice shivered holding on to Susie close. “Its okay Alice. You’ll be fine.” She assured. Susie pets her starter Pokémon, which gave the little Evolution Pokémon some ease. Susie went into her bag and grabbed the Silph Scope she got from Celadon City. She put them on, but sees nothing in the distance. Susie took it off and she kept on walking. 

Then what got the trainer and Pokémon all worked up was something that scurried in front of them. Susie yelped stepping back from what just ran towards her. Alice jumped from Susie’s shoulders and looked for what was there. She growled and went to walk forward towards what was there.

A small figure showed up with glowing eyes making Susie and Alice run in fear back downstairs. Susie was so scared she bumped into Joey who was crossing these same steps. Joey glared seeing the same trainer he met back in Cerulean City. “Oh you again.” Joey replied.

Susie looked up and glared at the young boy. She remembered the battle the two had not too long ago where Joey defeated her. “Joey.” She growled. 

“Vee.” Alice growled as well.

A Charmeleon and Gengar then appeared next to Joey giving the little Eevee a scare jumping into Susie’s arms. Susie got up and brushed herself off. “What are you doing here?” She asked. 

Joey didn’t answer, but asked Susie, “what about you? Isn’t a little girl like you scared of haunted places?” He asked.

Susie glared and went up in his face. “I’m not scared!” She snapped. 

Joey smirked and went up to her face, “so why we’re you running?” He asked. Susie blushed, but glared at the young boy. 

“T-That’s none of your business!” She replied back. Joey chuckled and walked up the stairs headed towards the top of the tower. “Hey! Come back here!” Susie yelled. Joey ignored her heading up the stairs. Susie glared and sticks her tongue out at the young trainer.

Alice made a noise putting her paws on her trainer’s hands. Susie looked down at her Eevee and gave a smile, calming her down. Susie nuzzled her Eevee, “come on! Let’s find this mysterious spirit!” 

“Eevee!” Alice replied.

The two went back up the stairs and went to look for this mysterious spirit. Susie grabbed her Silph Scope again and put it on to find the spirit, but there was nothing. “Come on.” Susie whispered. She figured if she whispered, the spirits wouldn’t hear her.

She went up the stairs and saw many misty figures floating around. They were Gastly and Haunter lurking around the room. Susie slowly walked away from them, but one Gastly was sneaking up on the young girl.

Alice saw the Gastly and jumped from Susie’s arms, battling the ghost Pokémon. Gastly went in with a Shadow Ball, but the move went passed Alice. “Alice, Bite!” Susie commanded. 

Alice jumped on the ghost Pokémon and bit onto it, making the ghost Pokémon disappear. The little Eevee cheered showing she defeated a ghost-type, but this cheer caused other ghost-type Pokémon to come towards them.

Susie then grabbed her Poke ball, and threw it, “Ivysaur, help Alice!” Ivysaur, which was the Bulbasaur she gotten back in Cerulean City. “Ivysaur, use Razor Leaf!” 

“Saur!” Ivysaur yelled as he let out blades of leaves towards the ghost Pokémon. The ghost Pokémon cried as they got hit. Alice jumped and used another Bite attack on a Haunter, causing it to disappear. 

One of the Gastly used its mist to turn them into fist to use a Sucker Punch attack. Ivysaur and Alice dogged the attack before Ivysaur decided to use its vines to push the Sucker Punch away. Then Ivysaur used its vines to grab hold of Gastly, but the ghost Pokémon disappeared slipping away from the grass-type Pokémon, and sneaked up behind him.

Ivysaur turned and got hit by a Sucker Punch. “Ivysaur!” Susie yelled. Ivysaur got up and shook it off. “Are you okay?” 

“Ivysaur!” Ivysaur called out. Susie sighed seeing her grass-type Pokémon was all right. Susie turned and saw Eevee using Bite again on the Haunter causing it to disappear like the others. 

The ghost Pokémon saw they we’re out numbered and disappeared hiding away from the trainer. Susie cheered hugging her Eevee and Ivysaur tight. 

In the distance a little figure was looking behind seeing the entire battle go on. The figure slowly went up the stairs not getting noticed by the trainer or her Pokémon. 

Susie, Alice and Ivysaur were walking up the stairs and saw there were no Ghost-types lurking around, but it was dark and foggy to the point Susie’s Silph Scope was getting blurry. She removed the device and walked around the place. “Hello!” She called out. No one responded, but Ivysaur and Alice knew something was here. “Anyone here!” 

The figure moved from gravestone to gravestone keeping itself hidden from the trainer and her Pokémon. The Pokémon, which was revealed to be Cubone whimpered as it ran up the stairs. 

Cubone then heard a cry coming from the distance. Cubone cried as well and ran up to the stairs only to be blocked by Joey’s Charmeleon and Gengar. Cubone got worried and tried to escape, only for Joey to step in. “So you’re the Cubone that belongs to the mother Team Rocket took out.” He explained. Cubone shivered as Joey came closer with a Pokeball in hand. Cubone walked slowly as it tried to get to the lower level of the stairs, scared of Joey and his team.

Soon, blades of grass appeared and attacked Charmeleon and Gengar. Joey turned around seeing his Pokémon slammed into the wall. “Joey!” Susie growled coming up the stairs with her Pokémon. “So this is why you’re here?” She asked.

Joey chuckled. “You finally caught on.” He replied. 

“Tell me. What did you do to Cubone’s mother?” Susie asked.

“Its not what I did. Its what Team Rocket did.” Joey replied. “You see Team Rocket got a hold of Cubone’s mother and well let’s just say she…didn’t make it.” He explained with a smirk.

Susie glared, “Alice, Bite!” She commanded. The Eevee jumped on Gengar and bit it, but didn’t do too much damage. The Gengar moved out of the way, and got Charmeleon into the battle as well.

“Charmeleon, Metal Claw! Gengar Sucker Punch!” Joey commanded. 

The Pokémon jumped into the attack as Ivysaur and Alice dodged it. “Alice use Quick Attack on Charmeleon! Ivysaur use Vine Whip on Gengar!” Susie commanded. Alice ran and tackled the fire type Pokémon in the stomach as Ivysaur used its Vine Whip to grab a hold of Gengar and threw it in the air.

Gengar was able to go pass the wall and sneak up behind Ivysaur using a Sucker Punch on it. While Ivysaur got hit, it was able to stand its ground. “Quick Ivysaur, use Sleep Powder!” 

“Saur!” Ivysaur let out a green powder towards Gengar and Charmeleon. Gengar vanished out of the way as Charmeleon got hit with the powder and fell asleep. 

“Alright! Alice use Swift!” Susie commanded. 

“Eevee! Vee!” Alice set out a bunch of stars as it attacked the sleeping Flame Pokémon. Charmeleon was knocked out. Joey glared at the young girl and returned his fainted Pokémon back into the Pokeball. Gengar then went behind Joey and whispered something into his ear. Joey smirked and nodded, understanding his Ghost Pokémon plans. 

“Gengar, now!” Joey commanded. Joey’s Gengar snuck up behind Susie using Hypnosis attack on her. Susie froze as Joey’s Gengar used its attack on Susie making her relive a memory. Alice called out to her trainer, but she wasn’t responding. All she was doing was staring out into space as tears fell from her eyes as she relived a horrible memory. 

“Eevee! Vee!” Alice called out. Susie wasn’t listening; she then fell to the ground and started to sob. “Eevee! Eevee!” Alice cried worried for her trainer. 

The Cubone saw Susie suffering and went up to battle the Gengar with Alice. “Cubone. Cu.” Cubone replied to Alice.

Alice’s eyes sparkled as she nodded, “Vee.” The Eevee, Ivysaur and Cubone faced Joey’s Gengar, which chuckled seeing the three Pokémon facing him. Gengar then launched a Shadow Ball as the three Pokémon jumped missing the attack. 

Ivysaur used Razor Leaf, but Gengar missed it and was about to use Shadow Ball on the grass-type Pokémon. Ivysaur got hit, but Alice jumped in and used Swift on the ground to create dust so Gengar couldn’t see. 

Out of the smoke, Cubone used Bone Club dealing critical damage on Gengar knocking it out. 

With that, Susie managed to snap out of her trance. She touched the tear that fell from her eyes and whipped it away. Alice and Ivysaur smiled seeing their trainer all right. They ran to her hugging her tight. “Alice! Ivysaur!” She beamed. Susie looked and saw Joey putting Gengar back into its Pokeball and walked away not saying a word. He walked passed her, not giving a glance. Susie was about to say something till she felt a cold wind pass by.

Looking up she saw the spirit face Cubone. Cubone was calling out and crying over the spirit. The spirit transformed into a Marowak. “Is that’s Cubone’s mom?” Susie asked whispering. Susie saw Cubone cry hugging its mother’s spirit. She felt bad for the ground type Pokémon. She walked up to the ground type orphan and gave him a pet. Cubone and Marowak looked up seeing Susie petting her baby. 

Susie looked up at Marowak and gave a determined smile, “I won’t hurt your child.” She said. Marowak saw something in Susie, giving her permission to comfort her baby. Marowak’s aura turned gold as she slowly started to disappear. Cubone and Susie saw this, as Cubone ran towards his mother crying out to her. It made Susie realize she couldn’t leave this little Pokémon alone she walked next to Cubone and said to the peaceful spirit, “I’ll take care of him! I promise!” She yelled.

Marowak smiled giving a nod as she slowly disappeared. Susie gave a smile till she heard a whimper, turning around she saw the spirit of a Growlithe smiling and barking at her before it disappeared with Marowak. “Growlithe?” Susie asked seeing the spirit of the Puppy Pokémon. 

Outside of Lavender Town Joey looked at the tower before walking off. His phone rang as he picked up. “Hello.” He answered. A voice talked to him on the other side of the line. “No a trainer beat me to it.” He paused as the person on the other side talked to him more. “Don’t worry we still have the back up plan.” He replied as he took out a card showing an ancient drawing of the mythical Pokémon…

Mew.


End file.
